No Longer Off Limits
by Mistress of Time and Echoes
Summary: Kinda vaguely pointless smut with Fem!France and the Netherlands. Vague backstory if you squint a little and tilt your head to the left.


Chimelike laughter rang through the small room, and the two occupants smirked towards each other. Each of them clearly more than a tad intoxicated, although they wouldn't have even been by each other if there wasn't some method to the madness they were currently under. The blonde female had situated herself on the edge of the bed, while slowly unbuttoning her coat to drive her companion mad. He was a rather impatient man, she found.

He, the blonde male in his signature scarf, was smirking slightly towards his new bride. The feelings they had for each other, were anything but romantic however. As his blue eyes watched her strip, he couldn't help the slight shiver of anticipation that ran through his body. Ever since they'd met, she had been forbidden. Just as he'd been forbidden from her, and god was the build up for this well made.

Her revenge, and his own revenge, was possibly revenge of the sweetest kind. He licked his lips in anticipation, shiting uncomfortable as her finger slowly undid the buttons on her shirt. 'How many layers did she wear?' He had thought, as he shed his coat. Although the second it hit the ground-quick as a flash she was in front of him with her hand on his shoulder-and her lips right next to his ear. "Soyez patient" she whispered, her hot breathe hitting his ear making him squirm a little.

A slightly dark chuckle left the girls red lips, and as she pulled back he could see that smug smirk. Almost as if it had been there the entire time-and it probably had been. Especially seeing as her shirt was only halfway unbuttoned. Risking what possible punishment she may cook up in that devious mind of hers, he crashed his lips against hers. The smirk he could easily have felt against his lips a moment ago, turned into a scowl as he more or less ripped the bottom of her shirt open.

Feeling a push against his shoulders, he pulled back from her to raise an eyebrow. "Hn?" he grunted, having not been much for conversation even when he wasn't turned on. Her defiant blue eyes looked up at him, and she took hold of his scarf-tightening it around his neck until his eyes widened in surprise. Shock ran through him, and he watched that small smirk slip back onto her lips-the red slightly smeared. "Don't interrupt me-"

When he nodded in understanding, she gave a small wink up at him, and used her free hand to slip her long skirt off. It was only when she led him onto the bed by his scarf that he actually had time to look over her undergarments. With the white soft fabric fashioned blue lace, it drew his eyes to look at the delicious curves beneath the thin fabric. The mans pants had an uncomfortable tightness, and when she turned to face him he remembered why she was off limits for so long. Which overall, made him bite his lip.

Her grip on his scarf loosened slightly, just enough so that she could change the direction of her tugging. When he felt it was getting to be dangerously tight, he let himself be guided downwards so he was looking up at her, and was shoved onto his back. That maneuver was just a little annoying, and he sent a small scowl up at her. Her reaction was almost infuriating, that smug angelic smile-it didn't belong on her.

It was a strange thought to have-especially when the woman positioned herself to be straddling him and continuing to hold his scarf. The male swallowed thickly underneath her, seeing as his view was just improved. Cupping her decent sized breasts, was a bit of white satiny fabric-with dark blue lace trim. With his gaze effectively locked on her bosom, she started undoing his shirt. Button by button it was being removed, and everytime she shifted, he got a better look at her.

By the time his shirt was undone, she had lightly ground her lips against his erection. A pleased yet pained grunt escaped his throat, which caused her tighten her grip on the scarf. This confused him, but it turned him on at the same time. Shit. He didn't know he was into that. After a second of this, she slid herself off him to hook her fingers on the belt loops, and tug his pants down. This action made a small relieved sigh leave his mouth, and her to have to release his scarf. Glad to be catching his breath again, his head lolled back against the headboard. "Psychotic bitch," he mumbled despite the fact that she'd gotten him all hot and needy with her hardly existent torture.

This only made her laugh again, her stormy eyes twinkling with amusement. "I'd beg to differ~" She sang, before leaning over to press her lips to his still covered member. The silk fabric straining against her mouth. Stiffling a grunt, he attempted to hold his glare on her, although it was becoming increasingly difficult with her mouthing his erect penis through the boxers he'd mistakenly worn that day.

As lust clouded his judgement, he reached down and tugged lightly on her hair-which caused the crown that was always in it to fall off. This interrupted her, and she drew her mouth away from his slightly damp boxers to look at his gaze. "Dear god bitch, I want to be inside you already-" he growled out, before pushing onto his shoulders to remove the scarf from around his neck.

With her eyebrow lifted slightly, she watched as he took her hands and wrapped the scarf around them-with no resistance. He moved onto his knees, so he could switch their positions. One hand held the scarf up high and pinned it to the headboard, taking with it the females ability to use her hands. As the familiar giggle reached his ears, he leaned forward to crash his lips against hers once more. Almost painfully, he nipped her bottom lip which caused her to open her mouth.

Easily his tongue slipped into her mouth, drawing hers into a dance as they twirled together. After a moment she started to suck on his tongue which caused a hot groan to leave his mouth. Only moments after he pulled back, and met her lidded gaze with his own. His free hand reached behind her, blindly undoing the bra so he could grasp her breast with ease. With a slight struggle, her hands were freed from the scarf so she could slip out of the offensive garment.

The man fumbled with the scarf for a moment, and she laughed again. Her voice irritating him with her words next, "Such a clueless little virgin, aren't you Lars?" she mused up at him-which caused him to fumble as he retied her hands. He wasn't a virgin, she wasn't a virgin, they both knew this. They also both knew she loved to torture him though, but he felt the need to prove that he was in charge. With her hands effectively out of use, he bit her collar bone none too gently.

A surprised and pained gasp left her lips, and she shifted beneath him, her legs trying to create friction. When he tasted blood, he licked the spot, before pressing a kiss to the side of her neck in apology. "Shut up Genevieve" he muttered, before placing another kiss on her collar bone. Even though he didn't feel to bad, it was still a little annoying for him to have that voice in the back of his mind telling him what he'd done was wrong-even though she obviously enjoyed it.

His free hand reached up, massaging her breast as he trailed kisses downwards. While she let out quiet gasps, he latched his mouth onto one of her perky nubs. Lars rolled her nipple between his teeth, and could feel her struggling to move her hands. This only made him smirk, and he pinched the other nippled between his thumb and forefinger. "F-fuck" she mumbled, her back arching as he pleased her.

When he released her nipple with his hand, he moved his mouth to nibble over there. His only free hand roamed downwards, skimming over her stomach to slip inside her lacy underwear. The smirk on his face grew into a grin as he easily slid a finger into her tight wet hole. "I want to fuck you Genevieve, and I know you want to fuck me," he stated, before pressing a kiss to the side of her face.

Slipping another finger inside her, he heard a light moan leave her lips. This made his body react in a natural manner, and he thrust his hips against the air for a moment before regaining control. With a slightly sloppy kiss to her lips, he was straining heavily against his boxers. The more she moved beneath him, the more turned on he became. With their mouths mashing together, he swallowed any moans she made. Their teeth violently clashed every now and again, and she was struggling against her restraints.

All the while his fingers probed inside of her, curling around until he had found the spot that would make her moan his name. He increased his speed, pumping his fingers as their breathing became heavier and heavier. Clearly it had been awhile since she'd had sex, because soon enough she was bucking her hips against his hand, placing bites to his sensitive lips, and stlil trying to get her wrists out of the scarf. He watched her reaction, fascinated by it all.

When he felt her walls starting to contract, he pulled his finger out which made her groan in frustration. The high feeling she was reaching starting to become annoying as she rubbed her legs together."F-fucking Lars! C'est des conneries! " she moaned out, lidded eyes trying to glare up at him. As he placed his fingers in his mouth, he sucked off her juices while she watched.

Once they were clean, he crashed his lips to hers and allowed her to taste herself. Admittedly, this turned her on slightly more and she thrust her hips into the air. When she did this he released her hands to pull off his silk boxers, a groan of relief leaving him as his cock was finally released. Fully aroused, it stood erect and he lowered his hand to pump it lightly and guide it towards her entrance.

All the built up passion, anger, and trust that had led them here was released as he slid as far as he could into her. It was a pleasant surprise as they both moaned in pleasure, and he found her to be tighter than he'd thought. Without taking a pause, he pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, his hands making themselves useful by holding onto her hips. His fingers dug into her as he blindly pulled back and thrust forward once more.

Genevieves' own hands reached up to tangle in his already messy hair, and pull his lips as close as possible. She wrapped her legs around his waist, thrusting her hips up to meet his in the moment of their heat and lust. The room got became louder and louder as it filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, and their moans becoming more vocal.

When he stumbled upon her G-spot, her grip tightened so much on his scalp that the next moan was almost a scream. Positioning his hips, Lars tried to hit that spot as often as possible as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching Not one to leave her partner unmarked, she moved her hands towards his back and tightened her grip-their lips parting to release noise and draw in air.

Their speed increased as they both climbed towards their own bliss, and Genevieve started tightening as the knot within her grew and grew. With a few final snaps of his hips, her vaginal walls clenched around him and she let out a scream that she was sure the whole hotel heard. This pushed Lars over the edge, and he swore her name as he came inside her, his wonderful glorious wife.

While they tried to come down from their blissful states, Lars pulled his now limp member out of her and flopped somewhat on top of her. His head rested on her chest, and she started running her hands through his hair. Their erratic heartbeats calmed together, and she looked down at the large man on top of her with a small look of confusion.

For a moment there, she could've sworn he said something not too insulting. Curious, she made a noise of Inquiry and he tiredly looked up to meet her gaze.

"I said, thank god you're no longer off limits…bitch…"


End file.
